In order to meet a demand for continuously increasing wireless data traffic, technologies for wireless communication system are being developed to improve spectral efficiency and increase channel capacity based on communication technologies, such as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) transmission/reception, etc.
Also, in order to prevent the entire system performance from being limited by cell-edge users suffering from a low Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) at cell edges distant from a cell center or a low Carrier-to-Interference and Noise Ratio (CINR) due to great interference by base stations of the adjacent cells, Inter-Cell Interference-Coordination (ICIC), Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), receiver interference cancellation, etc. have been developed to increase transmission efficiency for such cell-edge users.
The above-mentioned technologies have been studies in view of interference cancellation at transmitting terminals or at receiving terminals, however, improved technology for increasing channel capacity for cell-edge users is fundamentally needed.
Also, typically, interference signals were assumed to follow a Gaussian distribution in order to perform decoding with low complexity, and a Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM)-based modulation method was mainly used to make the characteristics of interference signals maximally close to the Gaussian distribution. However, since the channel capacity of a non-Gaussian channel having different interference components for individual symbols is greater than that of a Gaussian channel, the non-Gaussian channel will be able to ensure higher decoding performance than the Gaussian channel if decoding is appropriately performed. Accordingly, a modulation method for making interference signals have non-Gaussian properties needs to be developed.
Accordingly, an object of the present disclosure is to provide a method and device for measuring interference information for transmitting data in a wireless communication system and transmitting/receiving data using the interference information.